Display devices are known in the art. Display devices include, for example, LCD devices, plasma devices, OLED devices, and the like. Applications of these display devices include TVs, monitors, notebooks, professional displays, cell phones, portable game systems, other handheld devices, and the like.
Display devices generally include one or more glass substrates. For example, FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a typical LCD display device 1. For examples of LCD devices, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,602,360; 7,408,606; 6,356,335; 6,016,178; and 5,598,285, each of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety. The display device 1 generally includes a layer of liquid crystal material 2 sandwiched between first and second substrates 4 and 6, and the first and second substrates 4 and 6 typically are borosilicate glass substrates. The first substrate 4 often is referred to as the color filter substrate, and the second substrate 6 often is referred to as the active or TFT substrate.
The first or color filter substrate 4 typically has a black matrix 8 formed thereon, e.g., for enhancing the color quality of the display. To form the black matrix, a polymer, acrylic, polyimide, metal, or other suitable base may be disposed as a blanket layer and subsequently patterned using photolithography or the like. Individual color filters 10 are disposed in the holes formed in the black matrix. Typically, the individual color filters comprise red 10a, green 10b, and blue 10c color filters, although other colors may be used in place of or in addition to such elements. The individual color filters may be formed photolithographically, by inkjet technology, or by other suitable technique. A common electrode 12, typically formed from indium tin oxide (ITO) or other suitable conductive material, is formed across substantially the entirety of the substrate or over the black matrix 12 and the individual color filters 10a, 10b, and 10c. 
The second or TFT substrate 6 has an array of TFTs 14 formed thereon. These TFTs are selectively actuatable by drive electronics (not shown) to control the functioning of the liquid crystal light valves in the layer of liquid crystal material 2. TFT substrates and the TFT arrays formed thereon are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,589,799; 7,071,036; 6,884,569; 6,580,093; 6,362,028; 5,926,702; and 5,838,037, each of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety.
Although not shown in FIG. 1, a light source, one or more polarizers, alignment layers, and/or the like may be included in a typical LCD display device.
Display devices such as that shown in FIG. 1 generally include borosilicate glass as the glass substrates (e.g., substrates 4 and 6 in FIG. 1 generally are of borosilicate glass). In certain example embodiments, these glass substrates made be used in connection with thin film transistors (TFT) or color filters. Traditionally, borosilicate glass must be used as the glass substrate(s) in display devices to maintain the quality of the overall display devices. For instance, it will be appreciated that the high temperatures involved in current techniques for manufacturing display devices restrict the types of materials that can be used as the substrates (e.g., in ITO deposition for the common electrode, in the TFT array manufacturing processes, etc.).
However, borosilicate glass is expensive, and it will be appreciated that in certain instances it may be desirable to use more cost-effective glass substrate(s) in certain display devices without comprising the quality of the device.
Unfortunately, when soda lime silica glass (which is a less expensive glass than borosilicate glass, but contains more alkali/alkaline ions) is exposed to the high temperatures necessary for manufacturing display devices, the alkali and/or alkaline ions including sodium and/or other contaminants often migrate outward from soda lime silica glass substrate into the coating and/or other locations in the display device. These ions and/or contaminants may have a negative effect on the durability and quality of the overall display device.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for improved coated articles to be used in display and/or other products, and/or methods of making the same. For example, it will be appreciated that it would be advantageous to replace borosilicate glass with soda lime silica glass in LCD and/or other flat panel applications.
One aspect of certain example embodiments relates to techniques for treating a soda lime silica glass substrate such that it can be used in a display device such as an LCD, plasma, and/or OLED devices without compromising the quality or durability of the device.
Another aspect of certain example embodiments relates to using these treated glass substrates in display devices.
Certain example embodiments of this invention relate to a method of making a coated article. A glass substrate comprising from about 67-75% SiO2, about 6-20% Na2O, and about 5-15% CaO is provided. Ion beam milling (which includes planing and/or the like) is performed on substantially an entire surface of the substrate using at least a first ion source, so as to reduce the thickness of the substrate by at least about 100 Angstroms. At least one layer comprising AlSiOx is formed via ion beam assisted deposition (IBAD), on at least a portion of the ion beam milled surface of the substrate during or following said ion beam milling, wherein said IBAD uses at least one sputtering target and at least a second ion source.
According to certain example embodiments, an electronic display device may be made. First and second coated articles may be according to this or a similar method of claim 1. A TFT substrate may be made using the first coated article as a base thereof. A TFT substrate may be made using the second coated article as a base thereof A layer of liquid crystal material may be disposed between the color filter substrate and the TFT substrate. Of course, in certain example instances, method may be used for one or both of the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
Certain example embodiments of this invention relate to a method of making an electronic device. The method comprises ion beam milling, in an Ar and O2 inclusive environment, substantially an entire surface of a glass substrate using a plurality of first ion sources, so as to reduce the thickness of the substrate by at least about 150 Angstroms; forming at least one silicon-inclusive capping layer via ion beam assisted deposition (IBAD) on at least a portion of the ion beam planed or milled surface of the substrate following said ion beam milling; and building the substrate, once planed or milled and having the silicon-inclusive capping layer formed thereon, into the electronic device. The IBAD is performed in an Ar and O2 inclusive environment and involves plural sputtering targets, each said sputtering target having a respective second ion source associated therewith.
Certain example embodiments of this invention also relate to an electronic device including a TFT and/or a color filter substrate. The TFT and/or color filter substrate comprises a glass substrate, a surface portion of the soda lime silica glass substrate having been planed or milled to remove at least about 150 Angstroms; and an ion beam assisted-deposited layer of or including AlSiOx located over and contacting the milled surface portion of the glass substrate, the layer comprising AlSiOx having a refractive index less than or equal to 1.55 and an optical extinction coefficient k of about 0, the AlSiOx being 200-300 Angstroms thick.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.